


A new future ( a bra x goten story)

by Miguelcolon16



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Badass son goten, Bardock Lives (Dragon Ball), Braten, F/M, Gine lives (Dragon ball), Goku is smart, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mix of dragon ball super and Gt, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, bulla becomes a real saiyan princess, goku loves chi chi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: Goten is captured by a mysterious organization, managing to escape, Goten meets a group of Saiyan survivors from the planet Salad.  Goten from that moment discovered his Saiyan origins   by finding a new purpose.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Pan/Original Male Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" was Goten's first thought when he regained consciousness. His eyelids were heavy. He tried to concentrate on his limbs, he tried to get up, but something was preventing him, he tried to concentrate on the ki to see if he could sense someone. He managed to detect several ki signatures, but it was nothing like what he had felt.

The ki he felt were not human or saiyan so it was all very confusing to goten.

_ Where the hell am I, why can't I move?  _ Lifting his eyes he finally recognised that he was in a dark room, only the light from a floating lamp gave enough light to the room.

Looking around to see if he could find anything familiar before looking down at his hands and legs he realised that he was bound to some sort of chains that held his limbs together.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, raising his voice. Goten was getting more and more irritated, he didn't understand why he had been kidnapped.

_ If this is a fucking joke on Trunks' part I'm going to kill him, fuck vegeta and his title of prince of the saiyajin. _

Goten suddenly felt several ki approaching. Taking a breath, he waited for the strangers to enter the room. When the guys entered, everyone was surprised to see Goten awake.

"Wonderful the guy has finally woken up," replied one of them.

"Splendid, at last we can start our research," replied one of them in a mischievous voice. Goten examined those present, they were obviously some kind of mad scientists or something.

"What do you want from me?" asked Goten in a serious voice.

One of them smiled mischievously "We are here to study your kind.

"My kind?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yes you know how hard it is these days to find a saiyajin," replied one of the scientists. 

"How the hell did you capture me?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"That's not important, you damn monkey, you're staying here with us," replied one of them. Goten found himself with seven scientists who were looking at him intently, seeing him as rare research material. 

"When I get out of here, I'll take care of all of you," Goten replied, trying to break free of his chains. The scientists laughed at his attempts to escape.

"Those chains are special, they have inhibitors that don't allow you to use your full strength, plus we've given you a serum that doesn't allow you to use your full strength," sneered one of them.

Goten cursed under his breath, he'll get out of this damn surgical bed and take care of them all.

"Who are you and what do you want me for?" asked Goten at last.

"We are Monart , we are an organisation dedicated to researching exotic species for our own purposes," replied one of the scientists. 

"For what purpose, I don't see that you are the kind of scientist who does good things," asked goten irritably.

"Oh it is not necessary for someone like you to know our objectives," replied one of them mockingly.

"For the time being you will remain bound and then you will be taken to your isolation cell where we can begin our research. The middle scientist replied. Then one of the scientists approached Goten with a syringe ready to administer a serum to Goten. Goten tried to resist but it was no use, in his weakened and shackled state. Once the serum was administered Goten began to lose consciousness.

Months passed since he was captured and taken to his isolation cell . Every day he was administered the serum and was unable to defend himself, which caused his frustration. Scientists were studying his body and taking samples of his DNA, the reasons, Goten thought, were not very clear.

_ This is bullshit I have to get out of here, but where? Ah, whatever, the purpose is to get out alive. _

One day goten decided to try a method, goten knew that the food he was fed had small doses of the serum, which allowed him to be in a weakened state.

He devised a plan good enough to get out.  _ Fools just wait I'll get out of here, _ Goten waited for his jailers to bring him the food. He ate the food patiently under the watchful eye of the guard guarding him.

Once the guard took the tray and left Goten threw up everything he swallowed, Goten felt bad about the food, they were a saiyajin and eating for their kind was paramount.

Goten waited for his jailers to go to sleep , Goten felt every movement of ki through his concentration waiting for the right moment to escape .

  
  


Once most of the people in the facility went to sleep, Goten focused on the guards, there were about 200 guards protecting the facility.

Goten analysed his options, becoming a super saiyajin and escaping would be the most logical choice, his enemies were not expecting it, even with his lack of training he was not too sure.

Goten cursed his lack of training, his father told him to train more often, making a mental note to himself that once he got out he would start training again.

Once he felt that outside there were hardly any people watching his hallway he stood up from the ground with a look of determination on his face.

Gathering his energy in his hand , he threw a powerful punch at the door , sending it flying several meters .

Quickly sounding the alarm, Goten quickly emerged from his cell ready to escape. The corridor was filled with guards armed with energy batons and steel gloves.

"Stand back evidence subject, or else we will use force," replied a guard. Goten sneered at the guard, "Make me useless," and then the guard, in a rage, lunged at Goten.

Goten dodged the blow easily, punching the guard in the stomach and flying into the wall. His teammates were shocked, Goten saw faces full of fear before recomposing his stance and attacking.

Goten parried and dodged most of the attacks. With a single move he sent most of the guards to the ground knocked out.

Goten rushed out of the corridor as alarms went off all over the base. Goten looked around for an escape area.

Seeing a sign in the distance that read hangar area, Goten hurried out of the facility.

Several doors tried to seal themselves shut in an attempt to stop Goten's escape,  _ damn it I'm not getting stuck in this shit. _

  
  


Goten concentrated a blast of ki in his left fist and hurled it at a door that had closed. Destroying the door Goten advanced quickly. 

"The saiyajin subject has escaped his containment zone, all available soldiers to the hangar" was heard throughout the base.

Goten cursed with a cry of fury,  _ these pussies won't let me escape. _

Acelerando el paso llegó al hangar . Al llegar se encontró rodeado de soldados protegiendo la única nave disponible .

Goten looked coldly at the guards. "If you let me out, none of you will be harmed," he said in a calm voice.

"You won't get out of here, you stupid monkey," replied one of the scientists who had been torturing him for months. Goten turned his gaze towards the scientist giving him a cold stare.

"Are you sure about that, stupid?" he replied angrily.

"Look around you there is only one of you and there are more of us.

Goten looked around the room, everyone looked at him expectantly. Feeling his rage rising quickly he turned into super saiyajin leaving everyone in disbelief , the scientist had his mouth drooling admiring Goten's form .

"That's wonderful," replied the scientist before a blinding light engulfed him before disappearing.

Goten didn't regret killing the scientist, the pussy of a person had been torturing him. Turning his attention back to the rest of the guards he rushed at them, launching a powerful blast of ki. Eliminating most of the enemy.

None were a match for the earth saiyajin who quickly entered the ship ready to escape.

Once the engine was running the ship took off in a hurry. As they left the facility goten let out a sigh of relief oh so he thought. 

A while after leaving the facility a group of enemy fighters were on his heels.

_ Damn cunts, they can't leave me alone _ , he thought internally as he took the controls of the ship and began to manoeuvre through space.

The chase left the ship without fuel as they passed through an asteroid field, Gotean thanked Kami for being a decent pilot.

His ship's shields were lowering as the enemy bombarded the back of the ship. In the distance he saw a small black hole . Goten thought about it as he sighed before making a decision, if he entered the hole he would find himself anywhere in the universe , but if he stayed he would be taken prisoner again .

Taking the risk before being imprisoned again, he accelerated the ship to full power as he entered the small black hole. 


	2. Chapter 2

Goten stood up with a start as he looked at the place where he was. He was lying on a bed . His senses were slightly disoriented . He tried to get up before a sharp pain in his chest stopped him.

_Where the hell am I? It's like nothing I've ever seen._

Sighing he tried to get to his feet before he fell to the ground, his body was bruised and he had several wounds on his chest and torso. He tried to stand up with his hands on the ground.

He felt several kis heading towards his position. Goten tried to stand on his guard ready to face his enemies.

As Goten entered he was startled to see who his captors were . They had tails wrapped around their waists and hard faces like vegeta and his father .

_Are they saiyajin? How is this possible, weren't they all dead?_

"Hello Warrior, I see you are feeling better," replied one of the Saiyajin.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you," replied a confused Goten.

"You're a Saiyajin, aren't you," asked the other Saiyajin.

"Yes, from planet earth”.

"Planet earth? Where is that, I thought you were from a surviving group from the planet Salad, sorry to ask but if you are a saiyajin how come you don't have a tail?" asked the first one.

"My mother is human, my father is saiyajin, I am the son of kakaroto, I was born with a tail but my mother took it away, she said it was too dangerous to control the ozaru state. Other than planet Salad? My family comes from the planet Vegeta which is where most of the surviving saiyajin from the planet Salad were from".

Once Goten answered, both Saiyajin's faces lit up.

"Seriously there are more survivors, tell us more about planet vegeta and the saiyajin".

Goten let out a sigh as he began to tell his story and the story of planet Vegeta . When he finished their faces were filled with anger and despair. 

"We don't know what to say, we thought there were more survivors, only to bury us that the vast majority have died".

Goten nodded "excuse me I introduce myself I am Goten but what are your names and how many saiyajin have survived".

"My name is Verget and this is my brother karot we were born on this planet, we are about 30 survivors, we live here with our sister salad we named it after our home planet" replied Verget.

"Excuse me, but how old are you and your sister?" asked Goten.

"I am about 25, my brother is about 23 and my sister is about 20" replied Verget. 

Goten nodded as he absorbed all the information. After a while the two saiyajin went to introduce him to their mother and sister.

"Thank you very much ma'am for letting me stay at your house," replied Goten with a bow.

"Don't worry young man, come and sit down and eat with us," replied Gene the Saiyajin's mother. Goten put on his boots as he began to devour the plates and food they brought. 

"Wow, you have the appetite of a Saiyajin," replied the mother with a smile.

"Mom is a saiyan , he grew up on earth , there are more survivors of the planet Salad even than very few "replied karot . The mother let out a sigh and looked back at Goten incredulously even Salad was surprised. Goten retold his story to those present.

"It's a pity that most of them died because of this Freezer, it seems our glorious race is on the verge of extinction," Gene replied sadly.

"Hello everyone" replied the father once he entered the house his gaze settled on Goten before continuing "I see you have risen young man".

Goten stood up immediately "Thank you so much for letting me stay with your family".

"You're welcome , now that you're better would you mind telling me your story " Goten began to relate his whole story , as he finished he saw the grim look on Gorent the father of the family's face .

"It's a lot to take in , I see that our people tend to be on the verge of extinction once again, "he replied before looking Goten in the eyes "I'm glad that your family and other survivors thrived on another planet , that gives me hope for our race "Gotent replied .

"Goten if it's not too much to ask we would like to train with you, we want to test if you are indeed a true Saiyayin, of course once you are recovered," replied Verget. Goten smiled at the proposal, it had been a long time since he had trained his body and the fact that he could train with other saiyajin made him excited.

"Of course”.

* * *

* * *

It had been a month since Goten had recovered, during which time he learned that Gorent was the head of the Saiyajin survivors, and had struck up a friendship of sorts with Verget and Karot.

Goten looked at his opponent in front of him with a look of determination. Both Goten and Verget looked at each other intensely.

During his time with the Saiyajin he was learning a lot about their original lost culture. Goten always thought of the Saiyajin as a barbaric and uncivilized people but they were quite the opposite, they were a warrior people it was true but they were not bloodthirsty, planet-conquering people.

It seems that after their annexation to Freezer they became mercenaries for hire and great genocidaires.

On their home planet they had well established cities, made up of different clans and families that were always fighting for general influence.

They had no kings, but followed the strongest. Their saying was that no Saiyajin kneels. Goten laughed inwardly when he buried vegetation of this, the man always liked to brag about being the prince of all saiyajin.

He was also told a lot of customs of his people and one of the most sacred things was the mating bite. When a Saiyajin meets its mate the shoulder bites and marks the woman as its own.

From that moment on the two are one heart and soul. Goten was astonished by this information and wondered who his fated wife would be. 

Shaking those thoughts from his mind he turned his attention to his opponent.

They both jumped at the same time clashing fists . Goten launched a flurry of heavy blows . Verget managed to dodge them and launched his counterattack. 

Launching a blast of powerful ki , Goten dodged it before launching a ki blast of his own . He sent Verget flying a few meters. Verget pulled himself together before pouncing on Goten. Both saiyajin began to fly exchanging blows .

"You're pretty strong Verget I'm surprised at you."

Verget smiled "you're strong too "Verget was strong but he was stronger . Boosting his ki he launched a powerful counter attack blast overwhelming Verget who fell down defeated .

Goten offered him his hand which Verget didn't hesitate to take "You're pretty strong Goten".

Goten smiled "you're pretty skilled too , but I can tell you never go fighting off this planet , I've been taking on people since I was 8 years old "Both saiyajin looked at him in amazement .

"I want to ask you, do you know what a Super Saiyajin is," Goten asked.

"Of course I do, on the planet salad very few warriors reached that status," replied Karot.

Goten smiled before moving on to super saiyajin status. Everyone was amazed, even Gorent who was silently watching the fight, all the saiyajin in the village went to see Goten in amazement.

"Can you become a Super Saiyajin?" asked Gorent in shock.

"Of course I can, every Saiyajin on earth can transform," Goten replied matter-of-factly. Verget and Koret looked at him with wide eyes full of excitement.

"Goten, can you please teach us how to transform into Super Saiyajin," asked Koret.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "Of course, but I warn you, it won't be easy”.

* * *

* * *

It had been 4 months since Goten found the lost Saiyajin tribe, during which time he had been training the Saiyajin. Verget and Koret reached Super Saiyan status in less than 3 months.

After hard training they finally managed to reach it , during this time they used to train and go hunting .

Goten had missed training with his father, he longed to be in the temple hall or in the gravity chamber so he could work out.

Hell ever since he had met the other saiyajin he felt his warrior soul forming, as if a part of him had been discovered.

He needed to train and become stronger , now he understood his father and vegeta . It was in his blood, it was in his genes, fighting and getting stronger.

He vowed that when he came back he would become as strong as his father and vegeta , not only that but stronger than his brother , who Goten always felt was in his shadow . He no longer wanted to be the weakest Saiyajin . His pride as a Saiyajin prevented him from doing so.

Before his abduction he had managed to reach super saiyan stage two. Now Goten was training in his stage 2 with Verget and Koret who were both in their super sayayin state.

"Alright we start the training by attacking me at the same time" shouted Goten getting into position. Both brothers rushed at Goten who was dodging the attacks.

Goten went into an overwhelming attack on Verget who could barely defend himself. Koret came to his brother's aid by attacking Goten from behind. Goten was unable to defend himself so he was sent flying a few metres away. The brothers seized the opportunity by going on the attack, overwhelming Goten on both sides, trying to defend himself. Feeling the pressure, he increased his ki, sending both brothers flying a few metres before launching a powerful ki blast at them.

Both brothers dodged the attack by counterattacking with their powerful ki blasts .

The three of them stayed for the afternoon training before returning.

The next day Goten went with Gorent to examine the spaceship where the Saiyajin arrived on the planet. 

Goten had the idea to use the damaged spaceship along with parts of his spaceship to try to get off the planet. He had talked the Saiyajin people into going to earth to start over, the planet was running out of reserves, it was a mostly uninhabited planet so it was easy to convince them. 

Using his knowledge, he began to fix the ship with the help of his people. It took over 3 months to fix it before it was functional.

Goten smiled once the ship was fixed and ready to go.

_Wait for me father and mother, I'll be home soon._


End file.
